Containers for powder in the market are generally made as a small pouch, or formed from aluminum foil (sachet), but these containers do not have adequate open and close mechanisms. Container material, besides aluminium foil sachets, powder or granular containers are also commonly made of plastic or glass. Product content leaks easily out of these sachet containers, or they are difficult to carry when in the form of glass or plastic bottles or jars. A better design is needed for individuals who have high mobility, which requires a practical small powder container that can be opened and closed without leakage.
Container shape and container size should preferably be made relatively small to facilitate easy delivery, especially for “on line” business, but still easy, safe and convenient to carry.